


Kiss kara Hajimeyou

by saana_13



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Hinted Sakuraiba, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saana_13/pseuds/saana_13
Summary: At first they were just pretending but a kiss changed everything…
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho, Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Kiss kara Hajimeyou

“Ne, ne, did you see it? Another one came out today!” Aiba said enthusiastically.  
The Arashi members were sitting in their usual bar, in their usual, secluded booth after another long day of work, wanting to release the stress before heading home. This was when the cheerful man made his excited comment.  
“What came out today?” Jun asked when he and Nino came back from the counter, passing out beer bottles to the other three members who were already sitting in the booth.  
“Another rumor about you and Leader going out. This time they stated someone saw that the two of you actually living together in a penthouse at Ginza!” Aiba told and the end of his speech was drowned in laughter.  
“Well, there are things you just can’t hide…” Nino commented with a sly grin and throwing his arm around Ohno’s neck, he pulled the older singer closer to him. “Such as my overflowing love for Oh-chan!” he added, pressing their cheeks together.  
Jun, Sho and Aiba laughed out loud at the scene in front of them even if it wasn’t such a rare sight actually. It was kind of Nino’s no.1 hobby to practically harass the eldest member of their band. Either on or off camera… And just like all the precious times, Ohno let him do whatever the younger singer wanted, smiling silently and took a large gulp of beer…  
As the night went on they slowly forgot about the rumor and shifted over other topics to talk about. But then it was brought back suddenly – once again by none other than Aiba…  
“Why does it always Nino-chan and Riidaa?” he asked whining drunkenly.  
“Huh?” Sho blinked at him confused. The huge amount of beer that he consumed already during the night had its side-effects on his famous brain too.  
“What’s with me and Oh-chan?” the bratty singer asked too, raising an eyebrow.  
Jun already went home, saying he had shooting early morning the next day. On the other hand, Ohno simply said nothing just stared at Aiba; probably he didn’t even have the slightest clue of what the taller singer said.  
“Why does it always you to be the subject of these rumors?” he asked loudly, complaining.  
Sho blinked at him confused – _‘Is he really jealous for the lack of rumors relating him?’_ –, while Nino burst out laughing.  
“Cause Nino always molesting Leader on the screen and it gives them ideas?” the rapper offered uncertainly.  
Aiba’s eyes lit up excitedly.  
“Will you let me do it too?” he asked from Sho with hopeful, puppy-eyes.  
“What? No!” the rapper said horrified and his alcohol-flushed cheeks reddened some more.  
“Why?” Aiba whined – ignoring Nino’s hysteric laughter in the background. “Riidaa lets Nino-chan do it…!”  
“Yeah, for fanservice! But I won’t let you show off our private stiff in front of the cameras!” Sho protested some more.  
“Oi, Sho-kun! Don’t underestimate us! It’s not just fanservice, it’s our love!” the shorter singer mock-complained.  
“What love? Don’t be a brat…” the rapper tsk-ed.  
“This love!” Nino shouted boldly.  
The next minute Ohno’s eyes widened comically when he felt himself be yanked toward his Ohmiya SK partner and their lips connected hardly. But it was nothing like those fake-kisses Nino and him showed off during concerts. First Nino just pressed their mouths together but soon Ohno felt the younger’s tongue forcing its way past his lips till he could taste Nino’s unique sweetness mixing with the beer’s taste they drank…  
“Oh…” the eldest member mumbled with wide, surprised eyes once Nino let him go finally.  
“That was…” Aiba tried to find words as he stared at the Ohmiya couple with popping eyes. Next to him Sho only gapes shocked – or rather traumatized.  
Nino grinned back at them smugly.  
“Now, bring us another round, Aibaka!” he ordered his friend.  
None noticed that next to them Ohno slipped back to his silent, spaced out state…

Nino dragged himself slowly to Arashi’s greenroom the next day. The only thing he was grateful for that he only had a ShareHouse shotting in the afternoon cause he wasn’t sure how far he could manage with the pounding headache he woke up with…  
“Ohayou…” he groaned out when he entered the greenroom.  
“Ah, Nino… It passed morning long time ago…” Ohno said looking at the younger member with sleepy eyes. “Do you have a hangover?” he asked when he saw the other’s worn out face.  
“Shut up!” the gamer grumbled and collapsed onto the seat next to Arashi’s leader. “Why don’t _you_ look like shit as well? Didn’t you drink just as much?”  
“Cause I’m strong against alcohol, I guess…” Ohno shrugged simply.  
“Oi! I’m strong too!” Nino snapped but winced immediately when he found his own voice too loud to his ears. “Why did we drink that much at all?” he asked then on a more silent tone.  
“You… don’t remember what happened last night?” the older man asked slowly.  
“Would I ask if I do?” Nino asked back annoyed.  
Ohno’s lips turned into an offended – or rather sad – pout.  
“Nothing. Nothing happened at all. We were just drinking as always…”  
“I see… We were simply stupid then...” Nino shrugged and put his head down on the table to sleep a few minutes before getting ready for the shooting…

_Soft lips brushing his, light as a feather just so the next minute sucking angry red marks on the milky white of his neck…_   
_Long fingers, running up on his thighs, barely caressing him just to urge his arousal higher and higher with each second of this sweet torture…_   
_Every touch of those artistic fingers, every lick of that sinful tongue was perfectly aimed. As if his partner just knew how to touch, tease or satisfy him…_   
_Only mewling noises and moans could leave his lips which he would be surely embarrassed about but now he could think nothing except wanting more of this mind-numbing pleasure…_   
_“More… Please…”_

“Oh-chan!” Nino woke up with a scream.  
His whole body was covered in sweat and the throbbing between his legs was nothing new either. Nino collapsed back to his pillow groaning. For several days in a row he kept having these dreams, haunting and arousing him and every time it was Ohno’s name he was screaming.  
The skinny Arashi member knew very well that it wasn’t simply sex that his body was craving for. For weeks now, he found it difficult to be around Ohno the same way he was before. Whenever they were too close to each other, his heart sped up till it was beating like crazy and Nino was sure his bandmates would hear it too. And thanks to whom they were, being close was more often than not; they always stood or sat next to each other, shoulders or thighs touching.  
But what was scaring Nino the most was the fact he felt he didn’t want to touch the older man just for the sake of fanservice anymore… This thought almost made him shy around Ohno. He needed all his acting skills to be the right amount of bratty and perverted around him just as he was before these feelings awakened in him…  
This morning he came to a conclusion. He has to end this.  
He has to talk to Ohno…  
Waking up with a raging hard-on every morning was no fun at all…

He did put his plan into action after the next VS Arashi shooting when Sho, Jun and Aiba stayed back at the set for whatever reason and he could be alone with their leader in the greenroom.  
“Oh-chan! I have to tell you something…” he started boldly but to his greatest annoyance, he felt that gut-twisting anxiety again that he felt every time recently when he was around the older singer.  
“Hmm? Nani?” Ohno mumbled as he finished changing back into his civil cloths.  
Nino stomped over to him, an almost angry frown present on his forehead.  
“I love you” he announced simply.  
“He?” the older asked back.  
Nino cupped Ohno’s face in his hands and pressed their lips together.  
“I said _I love you_ ” he repeated when they parted. “For real. Not for the fans or cameras but for real…” he insisted, the frown deepening on his forehead and his lips turned into a pout.  
Ohno’s eyes widened some more and suddenly unusual determination appeared in his glance. He quickly grabbed Nino’s wrist with one hand, their bags with the other and headed out of the room then the building.  
Nino needed a few minutes till he was able to process what on earth was going on but he didn’t have the slightest clue why?  
“Oh-chan? What are you doing?” he asked as the older member pushed him onto the backseat of a taxi.  
“Putting an end to this thing forever” he said simply after he gave his address to the driver.  
“ _This thing? Forever?_ ” Nino asked back – if possible – more confused than before but he only got an dangerous, almost Maou-like smirk as an answer…

Nino’s anxiety grew with every passing minute and reached its boiling point when Ohno pushed him into his apartment almost roughly.  
“Oh-chan, I’m sorry, okay? If you’re angry, if you want me to, I’ll shut up about it and won’t mention it ever again. I promise! I’ll forg… hmpf!…” the rest of Nino’s words were drowned and swallowed by Ohno’s mouth and tongue as he fused their lips together. His tongue pushing into Nino’s mouth, discovering his covern thoroughly; completely stealing his breath away and messing up his thoughts by the time he finally broke the kiss…  
“Wha… Why?...” Nino managed to pant out while he tried to catch his breath again.  
But instead of answering, Ohno just smirked at him and tugged the younger’s T-shirt off.  
“Oh-chan!...” Nino gasped protesting but he didn’t make the slightest attempt to stop his leader.  
“Sssh! Don’t talk!” Ohno mumbled into his ear before moved lower to hint kisses on his neck while he dragged the younger to his bedroom.  
And for once, the bratty singer did as he was told and shut his mouth – well, except those high-pitched moans he let out every time Ohno touched or kissed a sensitive spot on his body.  
Nino barely realized that he was already lying on the bed naked, with an equally naked Ohno hovering over him, touching and teasing him just the way he did in his dreams. This thought made him gasp for air suddenly and bucking his hips up, trying to earn any kind of friction on his aching member.  
“Please, Oh-chan!... Hurry!” he mewled frustrated.  
“What do you want?” Ohno murmured onto his milky white skin while his right hand fumbled around in the bedside drawer.  
“You… Touch me or… anything… just do _something_ for fuck’s sake!” he cursed and the next minute Ohno’s hand closed around his hardness causing a loud moan escaping those thin lips.  
“Don’t be impatient…” the older man mumbled chiding and smiled down at Nino while he started to prepare him…  
Nino let out a whole bunch of embarrassing sounds as those long, artsy fingers stretched him before Ohno lost his patience as well replaced his fingers with his rock-hard member.  
“Oh-chan!” Nino couldn’t help but scream at the feeling of unknown mix of pain and pleasure that washed over him the minute they became one.  
The older man set a quick pace after a short waiting for Nino to adjust but the younger didn’t protest at all. Their hips met quickly, almost harshly, pushing their pleasure higher and higher till blinding whiteness burst behind their closed eyelids and the fell over the edge together…

It took long minutes for Ohno to be able to move a muscle at least, let alone getting up and away from Nino. The younger hissed softly at the loss of contact but he was still too lost in the pleasure’s aftermath to do anything at all so he just let the older member to take care of cleaning up the mess they made.  
“I love you too, Kazu…” Ohno mumbled matter-of-factly when he was back in the bed and pulled the gamer closer to cuddle into his side comfortably, getting ready to sleep.  
“He?” Nino jerked up from his post-orgasmic bliss at those words.  
“What do you think, why did I let you to harass me through all these years?” he asked chuckling sleepily.  
“Dunno… I thought cause it was for the band’s sake after all… or you enjoyed it or something…” Nino shrugged as he relaxed back into the bed. He was happy with the news but he was also very surprised.  
“I did enjoy it” Ohno said and nodded.  
“But why didn’t you say something?” the gamer insisted on the topic.  
“Cause I knew you were just messing around for the cameras. But I decided that if you ever say you love me for real, I won’t ever let you go. So for your information, you’re stuck with me…” Ohno declared and tightened his arms around his bandmate – and from now on lover.  
Nino stiffened for a second but then snuggled into Ohno’s embrace.  
“I think I like how you put an end to things. But now you have to buy us a penthouse in Ginza…” he said finally.  
Ohno just snorted sleepily as an answer…


End file.
